yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Aila
}} Aila is Katie Morrison's character in the High Rollers D&D for the Aerois campaign. She is a wild elf Storm Herald barbarian. Aila goes on an adventure together with Lucius, Nova, Qillek and Sentry in the world of Aerois. __TOC__ Stats ''Note 1: Hitpoints correct as of Episode 17.HighRollers: Aerois/Episode 1 'Note 2:' Ability Scores correct as of Episode 17.'' ''Note 3: Level and Hitpoints updated as of Episode 41'' ''Note 4: Level, Hitpoints, AC and Ability Scores correct as of Episode 55''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XvsAI-oCPQ. Appearance Aila is a fair-skinned female wild elf with red hair. She wields a warhammer. The character's design is heavily influenced by Scottish and viking culture to reflect the Wild Elves' heritage as well as Katie's. Sometime prior to Episode 1, the colour of Aila's eyes changed after she developed a certain power though she does not understand why it happened.10 Days of Aerois: Katie's Character Reveal! (Day 3) Personality Aila is fairly gruff and solitary, usually not engaging in much conversation. A major driving force for her is to learn the origins of her real clan (since she was adopted by another). She can be short-tempered and bitterly sarcastic when facing prejudice in cities where Wild Elves are looked on with suspicion.High Rollers: Aerois #15 | The Ironwick Mystery (sarcastic) "I'm a delight." History Aila was raised between two Wild Elven clans though they are not her native clan. Neither clans also knew where she came from. Her roots of being a Storm Herald barbarian is also considered a myth. As such, Aila ventures out to find out what her powers means. As the story has progressed Aila has had visions and flashes of memories, one of the visions that we were told of was of her on another planet as Starbane's forces appeared.Whispers of the void. Relationships TBA Abilities and Powers Link to Character Sheet The Howling Gale A treasure of her clan, the Howling Gale is an oversized warhammer that Aila has carried since before the start of the campaign. However, it has been broken and drained of the majority of its powers. Its head crackles with lightning when Aila activates her Storm Herald rage, and it can be used to cast the Gust cantrip at will. After restarting the Midwife's forge, it is upgraded to The Howling Tempest, and was revealed that it was a standard weapon carried by elvish forces against Kalus Starbane. It gained a +1 to attack and damage rolls, and also gained the ability to be thrown at a target (damaging all creatures between Aila and the target, like a Javelin of Lightning) then returning to her hand. Lightning Cable Launcher Starbane technology that was taken by the Aerois crew. The Lightning cable Launcher has a power crystal that grants it 30 charges. Each shot taken expends a charge and a creature can be targeted by this item as an attack, on a hit that creature is grappled with an escape DC equal to 8+User's proficiency+user's strength. Each round the target is grappled it takes 1d10 lightning damage until the creature is no longer grappled and the user cannot use this attack against any other creature. Trivia * Aila was revealed in Day 3 video of the 10 Days of Aerois series to the start off the Aerois campaign. References Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters Category:Katie Morrison Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:HighRollers: Aerois